It's All About Jill
by Blackangel280
Summary: Just a one-shot about how I think a scene in Resident Evil 5 should've gone. Poor Sheva has her heart broken. Chris/Jill...one-sided Chris/Sheva


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or RE five, those are all owned by Capcom, because they created them....duh

~*~*~*~

**As the boat entered the cave, the wind that had been pelting against Chris Redfield died down, only a soft breeze now as the water-equipped machine plowed through the murky depths.**

**The brunette BSSA officer sat with his arms crossed, all his artillery on the floor of the boat in front of him. **

**Beside him was Sheva, his partner who had willingly accompanied him _past_ what their mission had ordered them to do. She sat with her hands clasping her upper arms, she shivered ever now and then, though luckily it wasn't constant.**

_**Of course she's cold,**_** Chris thought, ****_She's used to the African climate. Hot and dry._**

**It was no surprise to him that she was cold down where it was dark, and damp. Had he a coat, he would've given it to her, having grown up chivalrous. But when packing for Africa, he hadn't planned on _needing_ a coat, so he was lacking in that aspect.**

**Instead, he put an arm around her.**

**He was used to the cold, seeing as this was _nothing_ compared to being up in Antarctica, wear the temperature was always sub-zero and stepping outside could shred your body to pieces with all the jagged ice that was being launched at you with gale force winds.**

**She looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.**

**He smiled down at her, "You looked cold," He explained.**

**She bit her lip and her cheeks were suddenly tinted a light shade of pink. She leaned into him as the boat bounced across the waters. **

**When she looked away, Chris's smile faded. Sheva was pretty, that goes without thinking, but Chris couldn't think of her as more then a partner and a friend. **

**He was too used to Jill shivering by his side. Jill was much smaller then Sheva and fit easier to his side. He was used to her struggling a bit and refusing help. **

**Scowling, he pushed those thoughts from his mind. At some point, she _would_ be back with him, he would make sure if he had to torture Wesker to the brink of insanity. **

**Jill was alive, and that's all Chris had to know to keep going like this. _She _was worth going into a disturbing old cave for.**

"**That's the boat that the woman took!" Sheva cried suddenly as the boat came into a circular opening. A boat floated at the dock and the dock was attached to a bank. They had reached their stop.**

**Josh braked the boat and came in smoothly beside the dock. **

**As soon as the boat stopped moving, Chris and Sheva stood, stretched out their stiff muscles, and moved to return their weaponry back onto them.**

"**You guys are seriously going in there? You're crazy!" Josh exclaimed as they got off the boat, "You're both gonna get killed. And all for some chick that this guy knows."**

**Chris opened his mouth to agree with him, but Sheva cut him off,**

"**It's not _just_ about Jill, Josh." She said, "It's also about the Uroboros Project. They could be creating a new BOW." **

**Chris frowned, "No, Sheva." He said.**

**She turned, a puzzled look on her face, "What? What do you mean, 'No, Sheva.'?" She asked, crossing her arms.**

"**This _is_ just about Jill. I worked with her for years in S.T.A.R.S and I thought she was _dead_ up till now. I wouldn't have come down here if I hadn't known that she was alive." He said, crossing his arms, "I have no idea what _you're_ talking about. I could care less about Uroboros." **

**Sheva scowled, and it looked like she was about to stomp her foot in anger, but she held it in, "Fine. Whatever. Chris is down here for _Jill_ and I'm down here about the Uroboros Project. _I_ could care less about _Jill_."**

"**Fine." Chris said through clenched teeth.**

"**Fine." Sheva replied, her tone bitter.**

"**You're both gonna die." Josh muttered as they stalked away, keeping as far away from each other as they possibly could.**

~*~*~*~

So...? R&R please no flames, okay?


End file.
